1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical control device for marine animals. More specifically, the present invention comprises an electrical device, which applies an electrical voltage directly to a marine animal in order to shock the marine animal, for control thereof. The device preferably comprises a pole having electrical contacts at one end which my be applied to the marine animal, thereby applying and electrical signal having a voltage, amperage and frequency that stuns and/or shocks the animal. The character of the electrical signal is such that the animal is temporarily paralyzed, so that it may be safely handled by humans for bringing it into a watercraft without otherwise damaging the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a popular pastime. However, when attempting to land a large fish, additional equipment may be required to enable the angler to safely bring the fish into the boat or onto the bank or fishing platform. In the prior art the means most commonly used to bring a large fish into a boat is a gaff. A gaff consists of a handle having a “U” shaped member at one end. The end of the “U” shaped member is sharply pointed. Nets and gaffs are generally known in the prior art as means of controlling marine animals, and more specifically fish, for bringing them onboard watercraft during fishing operations. When using a gaff, the person assisting the fisherman must carefully place the point of the gaff into the fish at a location that will support the weight of the fish when lifted out of the water. Sufficient penetration of the point is also required. However, when a fish is gaffed it is typically seriously injured and should not be returned to the water.
Some common gaffs include: short, singled handed gaffs which consist of a small gaff hook and a short handle for single handed operation; two handed gaffs having a slightly larger head and a handle length between 3 and 5 feet; IGFA models for sport and game anglers subject to stringent IGFA regulations as to the overall size, weight and handle length of all gaffs and landing devices; extension handled models which are used with some very large and toothy fish wherein gaffs with extension handles are required to ensure that the catch does not get away, but not subject the angler to additional risk; rope or cliff gaffs for anglers fishing from high jetties, wharves and rock platforms or with tide movements of more than 8 meters, wherein the gaffs resemble a grapnel with a length of strong line to gaff to land very large fish from high vantage points; flying head gaffs that are specifically designed to assist in the landing of large sharks, wherein the head of the gaff is designed to come away from the handle, leaving a rope to be held by hand or secured via a cleat; and commercial tuna poles which are usually a long handled gaff, with a very strong, but flexible handle having greater strength than traditional aluminum or steel gaff handles.
Gaffing is one of the most important jobs in sport fishing, a task not to be taken lightly. For example, when standing by to gaff a record fish, or a winning fish in a competition or the catch of a lifetime, it is critical to prevent damage to the animal. Successful gaffing requires a strategy—The main objective is to control the fish, keeping it from thrashing wildly or spinning off the gaff and possibly injuring someone or damaging equipment. Preserving the quality of the fish's meat is equally important, since bad gaff placement can damage the flesh. There may be times when a quick gaff shot is necessary, such as when the fish is barely hooked, but even then it's best to take a bit of extra time to ensure the job is done correctly.
Typically, the gaff is set in the head, and the fish is quickly lifted straight into the boat. However, if intending to catch and return the fish, this method of gaffing is not desirable as it will cause injury to the fish. It is also difficult to gaff a fish if it's poorly hooked or if the fish is violently thrashing, creating the danger of the fish breaking off. Thus, in most cases it is necessary to tire the fish out before bringing it to the boat. This requires waiting until the fish has made a few more runs or dives and wears itself down to ensure that it will put up less of a struggle on the gaff.
Recently, “Catch and Release” of fish has been advocated because it ensures the future of angling, by returning the catch alive. If the goal is to return the fish alive it is best not to bring it into the boat and risk injury to the fish. However if photographs and estimated weight are required, then gaffing is required and becomes rather a delicate procedure requiring skill and patience. It also requires good placement of the gaff to avoid injury to the fish. Prior art devices for gaffing of a large fish in heavy or even rolling seas can easily injure a fish, so that it will not survive if later released. Even when the fish is not to be released, it is desirable to cause as little physical injury to the fish when gaffed.
Since gaffing a large fish is not intended to kill the fish, the fish continues to thrash about after being gaffed. Often, the thrashing by the fish and/or an insecure gaffing can cause the fish to fall off the gaff back into the water. This can and sometimes causes the fishing line to break, thus losing the fish after finally finding, hooking, and reeling the fish alongside of the boat.
Once a large fish is “safely” brought up out of the water and into a boat, other problems arise. Since the fish is alive and large, its natural survival instincts are to continue to thrash about which sometimes causes the fish to jump out of the boat back into the water. The thrashing fish can also be a danger to the people within the boat. It can cause chaos resulting in one or more of the fisherman being thrown overboard; it can cause physical injuries due to sharp teeth, sharp fins, sharp gills, and sharp scales. Obviously, a more satisfactory apparatus for controlling the fish would be beneficial.
Other means of controlling fish include self defense weapons such as shark darts having CO2 charged pointed spears. These spears piece the shark's skin and then explosively release CO2 gas inside the shark skin blowing them apart. Great amounts of blood are released into the water by this method. Thus, whether the shark lives or dies, the blood attracts other sharks and increases the peril to the diver. Bangsticks are touch sensitive shotgun shells mounted on sticks. Hitting a shark detonates the charge and repels the shark. However, the same problem of blood in the water results from this method. Further dangers from explosive tip devices exist due to accidental discharge. A bangstick doesn't know if it is a shark or your foot that has detonated it. Diving often involves climbing around rocking boats full of gear on the decks. Touch sensitive explosives are very hazardous for divers in these conditions.
In the prior art there exist a number of fishing lures, electric missile weapons, and repelling devices which rely on electric shock to control, immobilize or repel a fish. The electrical stimulus affects an animal's nervous system to the extent of chasing the animal away or killing it. Between these limits depending upon the make-up of the animal's nervous system, the amount of the electrical shock, and the point of contact any number of varying results can occur. Very brief reversible immobilization can occur, lengthy immobilization which may or may not be reversible can occur, or permanent non-reversible immobilization can occur. Similar devices used on land include cattle prods, dog training devices and human crowd control tazers. These devices are designed for mammals that are sensitive to high voltages such as 40,000 volts with low amperages in the milliamp range.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,431 to Mendicino discloses a shark prod. A waterproof casing electrically insulates an electric power supply and circuitry to permit underwater operation of a fish repelling electrical prod. The prod includes a switching device telescopically mounted inside a tube with sliding, waterproof seals whereby upon impact with a fish, a pair of electrically conductive prongs are energized thus repelling the fish. This invention serves to debilitate a shark by two methods. The first is to surprise the shark and make him dart away. The second is to actually incapacitate the shark by numbing all of his electrical sensors. The shock stuns the ampulla of Lorenzini organs and overcharges the body's overall tolerance to electricity. Thus, this invention uses a high amperage, low voltage charge to debilitate a shark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,501 to Ausburn discloses a gaff for electrically incapacitating fish. The gaff includes a handle and a hook. In a flying gaff, the hook is separable from the handle. In two embodiments, the gaff utilizes a piezoelectric sensor which when flexed by the weight of the fish produces a signal which activates a circuit which produces a stunning voltage across electrodes attached to the hook.
Another method of controlling fish is called electrofishing. In electrofishing, an electric current is passed through the water. Direct current electroshockers are used to cause the fish to swim towards the anode, and when the fish gets close, causes narcosis (a state of arrested activity induced by the use of electrical stimulation). It is usually done on foot with a backpack, portable shocker device or from a specially modified boat. For streams, side-channels, and shallow margins of a river, a portable backpack is used. The equipment for electrofishing includes a portable backpack, power supply, voltage and current regulator, cathode, anode, dip net, and bucket. The crew consists of at least two people, one person is the operator, while another person carries a dip net and a bucket to collect the fish once they have been stunned.
Electrofishing is dependent on certain parameters of the applied electric field including the conductivity/salinity of water, temperature, the material of the electrodes, and the source of electrical power. Other relevant factors include the depth of the water, and the size and type of fish to be stunned. Research has shown that direct current and impulse current are most effective. Direct current was most effective, but is primarily limited to use in low-conductivity freshwater. For salty water, DC devices would require the use of a large power supply. Thus, electrofishing is limited to use in catching fish for reproduction in streams, rivers, fisheries or shallow lithorial areas. Thus, it would be preferable to have a device for controlling fish that is not limited to shallow and/or fresh water usage.
Thus, the major problem with gaffs of the prior art is that they do not sufficiently control the fish in a manner to prevent damage and injury to the fish. Gaffs also do not provide a secure way of handling live fish, which is still in motion and which may be unintentionally released back into the water. Furthermore, when handling a live fish with a conventional gaff, the gaff handlers are also subjected to possible injury from the fish.
Another major problem with prior art fish control devices, including bang sticks and shark prods, is that they also cause damage to the fish. Furthermore, these devices can cause the fish to bleed, which may attract predators, thereby risking further injury to the fish. Furthermore, these shock or explosive devices may cause injury or death to the fisherman handling these devices.
Another major problem with prior art fish control devices, such as electrofishing gear, is that these devices are limited to shallow, fresh water use. Electrofishing is further limited to use with smaller fish. Furthermore, electrofishing gear typically requires at least two people working in conjunction to shock the fish and to catch or net the fish.
Thus, there exists a need for a device and method for controlling fish without risk of injury to the fish or fisherman. The current invention discloses such a device and method for its use.